Various collaboration tools have become a new standard for communication and collaboration over the internet. Examples are social networks such as the FACEBOOK website and services of Facebook, Inc., the TWITTER website and services of Twitter, Inc., and GOOGLE WAVE of Google, Inc. Other examples are non-social networks such as the collaboration services available with the ACROBAT® product of Adobe, Inc. These products and services offer capabilities that have the potential to be very useful for business purposes. However, these tools include an important drawback in that information communicated through such communication and collaboration services is disclosed and can be at risk to be compromised. The potential for exposing organizational confidential information is too great of a risk for organizations to utilize such products and services for organizational communication and collaboration. Further, information shared via such products and services is subject to privacy and usage agreements of these products and services. The terms of the privacy and usage agreements are subject to change. Although such products and services offer certain security features, the risks involved in using these products and services are too great. To mitigate potential exposures, organizations do not allow for the use of these communication and collaboration services over the Internet.